Before Frisk
by Doctor Richtoften
Summary: We all know the events of Undertale, but what we don't know, is what happened Before Frisk (Roll Credits). I'm gonna be writing about what happened BEFORE frisk fell down.
1. Prologue

Welcome. I've been expecting you. Sit down, take a seat… you're going to be sitting down for quite a while. I assume you know who I am, don't you. Most people down remember me **after the incident.** Oh, do come in, it's very chilly outside, and don't worry, stop times in pocket dimensions like this. I'm guessing you came here to find out what happened. Why I became this. It's a very long story, so grab a chair; it's going to take a while. Well, I'll start it the traditional way

Once upon a time, two races ruled the Earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After long battle, humans were victorious. They sealed monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later, at MT. Ebott, 201X, a little girl named Chara fell into the underground. The king and queen's son, Asriel found the child, and took her in. King and Queen Asgore and Toriel treated Chara like their son. For a while, the entire underground was full of hope. Then Chara grew ill. When the human died, the entire family was devastated. Once again, the humans had taken everything from us. The entire underground had been drained of hope. King Asgore made a declaration of war against the humans, that all humans were to die. Queen Toriel was furious about Asgore's decision, and ran away. Six human souls were gathered, each wielding a superior trait; Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and justice. That, my friend, is where the story begins.


	2. A day in the life of Gaster

Authors Note

Well, first day, and 7 people have read the story. More than I expected. It's probably not that good, but at least it inspired me to write another page, and I'll try to make it longer that the prologue. Also take be aware, this is my first fanfiction so ANY feedback would be amazing. The Guy Who Does Stuff is now out.

I woke up, with a headache and a lizard in a lab coat staring at me. I sighed. It was another day working on the plan for the DT. I got up, wondering what time it was. "Morning, Dr. Alphys." I said with a smile. She looked furious. "y-you worried me, I thought something had h-happened!" She said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Alphys, but I was up all night trying to figure out what holds these souls together! They are so unpredictable; it's a wonder that they don't destroy the humans from the inside!" I said, with frustration in my voice. "W-W-Well, construction on the DT extractor is being d-delayed for at least a month, because the lead carpenter has the f-flu." She said. I sighed, and then got up. Sometimes it felt creepy, walking down the halls, like someone was watching you. I walked past the construction zone, and into my office.

When I walked into my office, I found a VHS tape in my chair. "Alphys, have you been watching your children cartoons in my office again?" I asked when I walked up to the nervous lizard. "Y-yes, it's just you have the best screen in the entire laboratory" She said, blushing. "What is this, He-"Then she yanked it out of my hands, blushing deeply. "I-it's best if you throw that away, ok Gaster, sir? I walked off, trying not to grin. I looked at the trait chart, trying to find the correlation. The human souls had always been a history to monster. In the war, they had used a power, Determination, to turn back time when they lost a battle, and change what they did. It was scandalous, and led to the humans winning the war. I eventually gave up trying to figure it out, and thought I needed a breath of fresh air.

I walked out of the laboratory into the Hotland air, and realized it was ANYTHING but fresh. I grabbed a ride on the ferry, the ferryman humming some mumbo jumbo. "Tralalala, Beware a long fall!" He always says something like that, but those words sent a chill down my spine for some reason. When I arrived at Snowdin, a kid with a striped shirt and no arms walked up to me. "Hello, mister, do you want watch Undyne beat up some bad guys with me?" he said excitedly. "No thank you, I just wanted a breath of fresh air, but it was nice of you to ask! Stalker…" I muttered while I walked through snowdin. Look at the time, I said, after an hour of writing down notes about the core and the DT extractor. The ferryman stayed silent this time around, which I found odd. When I got back to the lab, I found Alphys watching her Anime, which I found very childish. When I went to sleep, I felt darkness lingering above.

Author notes part two

Well, I guess that's it, sorry the conversations are very short, I'll try to fix it in the next chapter, this project is really a test to see if this is good or not. Also, this is all just a theory of mine, not to spoil anything, but it does make sense, so if people read this, give me a review, I would like to know if I need to do anything different.DETERMINATION


	3. Darker Darker Yet Darker

"Darker, Darker, yet Darker." I heard. A sound that came from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. I stood up and saw… nothing. Everything was darkness. I heard voices calling to me. It was a… void. That's the only way you could explain it. And a man, that looked like me, but wasn't me at the same time at the end. It wore a cloak, and nothing else.

"Hello? You, over there! Do you have any idea what's going on?" I called out to the cloaked figure.

"The Darkness keeps growing… The shadows cut deeper." The voice said, gravelly and old.

"Photon Readings Negative. The Next Experiment Seems…"

"Very Very Interesting."

"Hello, Who are you? Can you speak a little bit louder?" I yelled.

The room was getting colder by the minute, and the figure was fading in and out of focus. Its hands started twitching, and two strange machines popped up in front of me. They looked sort of like a dragons skull, or the DT Device layout.

"What do you two think?"

*BLAST"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I said, waking up feeling ice cold.

"D-Doctor Gaster? Is e-everything ok?" a familiar lizard said nervously. "I-I heard a crash, and found you on t-the floor! I-is something wrong,?"

I felt shivers down my spine. No, Alphys dear, I'm fine, just had a… nightmare, that's all!"

"O-oh… I thought you might have been hurt, the w-way you were screaming." Alphys said, blushing. "I-I just came to tell you, t-that Undyne… K-killed another H-human, and The DT Extractor is a-almost done!"

"Great, Alphys dear, now we might get some work done!"


	4. A Long Fall Awaits

It had been a long day, and I couldn't get any sleep. That dream… haunted me. Darker… Darker… Yet Darker…. What could it mean? I decided to take a walk down the halls, when everyone was asleep. I sat up, when immediately, I went to see construction on the DT Extractor, because it was nearly complete. All that had to be done was wire it up, and I had volunteered, so I decided to do it earl… Bad idea. When I finished wiring it up, I took a kook at it from the railway. "Finally," I thought. "It's done". The room seemed to get darker…. I started to walk towards the railway. I heard a voice: "sorry Gaster, but this is for your own good. *I felt a push, and I went over the rail, and into the open DT Extractor. The door closed, and I slammed my head into the top. I called for help, But Nobody Came. I Felt like I was splitting into two parts, my soul being ripped into pieces, and then,,, it was all over… all I saw was black. I was in the void, where you and me are now. "It seems it is time for you to leave, because you'll go insane if you stay here any longer." "Don't take this personally, but don't come back, it's for your own good"


End file.
